<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angelic true form- BISCUIT by fenrislorsrai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008731">Angelic true form- BISCUIT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai'>fenrislorsrai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Baked Goods, Baking, Cookies, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Food, Other, Recipes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I got to read a wip of some of MovesLikeBucky's true form smut and commented that one of the taste descriptions reminded me of one of my favorite cookie recipe.  </p><p>Things escalated from there and now there's a three dimensional cookie sculpture involving angel rings and eyeballs.  DELICIOUS!</p><p>Includes pictures, smut, fanart of some butter, insanity, and a recipe! Really not kidding about the E rating up top.<br/>Formatted so you can skip direct to the recipe, if you want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angelic true form- BISCUIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts">MovesLikeBucky</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had said I was going to make weird cookies the day before Lockdown came out. I was just gonna post a few photos in the MiniBang discord and then suddenly they're shipping my ingredients...  everyone was really feral for baking.</p><p>Baking done May 1st 2020, this posted a few days later once I had time to type up recipe.</p><p>Also if someone from a country that uses weight measures makes this, please do link me proper amounts!  I'm american so you're stuck with cups.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="#recipe" id="recipeback" name="recipeback">SCREW THIS STORY, GIVE ME THE DAMN RECIPE</a>
</p><p>FenrisLorsrai <br/>
Butter softening now for Naughty Cookies. That will be happening this evening.</p><p>D20OwlBear: <br/>
pls pics?!</p><p>FenrisLorsrai: <br/>
Damn right there will be photos! Right now is just butter</p><p>D20OwlBear: <br/>
*bangs pots and pans* butter photo butter phOTO BUTTER PHOTO</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
i'm so glad my trueform shit has inspired cookies i can die happy now</p><p><br/>
FenrisLorsrai</p><p>
  
</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
 i can't believe you've given us pics of the butter, bless</p><p>Idanit<br/>
What an exotic shape<br/>
And I really like how the blue of the design contrasts with the milky yellow of the butter itself</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
jhjkhkhjl</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
*announcer voice* Good form, truly, the butter softens with barely a whisper of a touch from the other stick, placed far enough away on a plate they won't cause one to soften slower than the other. what a power move, using a plate only barely large enough for it, truly a master at work</p><p>NoxNoctua<br/>
There was only one plate!! </p><p>Idanit<br/>
Barely large enough!!!<br/>
They will soften <i>simultaneously!</i></p><p>D20OwlBear <br/>
very nsfw i'm sure</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
I left to eat dinner and come back to butter shipping</p><p>NoxNoctua<br/>
Can't wait for the cosplays</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
Also, yes I did purposely split the butter so it would soften more evenly</p><p><br/>
D20OwlBear<br/>
and yet<br/>
their corners kiss hmmmmmmmmm<br/>
very nsfw</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
Time to beat these til pale and fluffy</p><p>FenrisLorsrai</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wall slam, butter style</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
0.0!<br/>
getting baited by the gbbo </p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
oh god<br/>
that's just lewd<br/>
they're full body touching</p><p>NoxNoctua<br/>
Standing at attention</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
they've left marks on the bowl<br/>
yes exactly nox</p><p>sosobriquet<br/>
beat me bls</p><p><br/>
FenrisLorsrai</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
Flufffy</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
because i'm trash and i lurned from the best</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
dlsfjlsdjfsdflj</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
now for essence mixing whipped butter porn apparently</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
my trueform fic is the gift that keeps on giving at this point</p><p>Tarek (giver of cookies)<br/>
I'm laughing hard enough that I'm in pain</p><p><br/>
FenrisLorsrai</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
Wrapped so they can firm back up before next step<br/>

Cookie refractory period</p><p>Tarek (giver of cookies)<br/>
This is ridiculous</p><p>NoxNoctua<br/>
Here for this wrapping it up safety </p><p>Tarek<br/>
I love it</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
Practice Safe Baking </p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
ok ngl this shitty trueform picture is surprisingly hard<br/>
but like, difficult</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
xD</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
<a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B_qlQPXghA7/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">video of the dough getting wrapped and slapped</a>

</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
A little stoking to firm em back up</p><p>NoxNoctua<br/>
Like you do</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
<i>slaps the dough</i> you can put so much innuendo in here!</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
naughty</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
I'm gonna go take a shower while this firms up. Then time for some rings and decorations</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
ok god i'm so sorry about this</p><p>
  
</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
fksjfklsjdfksjdfjskdfjdskjfa</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
WAIT I FORGOT HIS HOOD</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
xDDD<br/>
IT'S YOUR FAVORITE PART AND YOU FORGOT IT<br/>
xD<br/>
i did not mean to capslock that by the way sorry for shouting</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
OK GOT IT</p><p>
  
</p><p>i also remembered the stars<br/>
this time<br/>
pls forgive me i don't art and this was on a track pad<br/>
(bucky u can also consider this fanart)<br/>
</p><p>Tarek (giver of cookies)<br/>
It's pretty impressive for a track pad</p><p>FenrisLorsrai</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
Tarek (giver of cookies)<br/>
A cup and a shot glass. Fancy<br/>
(I'm still impressed that we are keeping the baking NSFW)<br/>
(are you going to insert snakes into the rings?)<br/>
</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
xD<br/>
stu actually asked about that in the mod channel "why are we baking in nsfw?" "cuz we're baking cookies that taste like divine angel come" "oh alright carry on then"</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
yeah valid on all fronts</p><p>sosobriquet <br/>
Stu. Buddy. Did you miss that bit in the smut?</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
these already look really good and I'm half tempted to try to make them myself, cardamon cookies sound really good </p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
They <i>are</i></p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
gotta see if we got cardamon i can grind up brb</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
Round two may be some snakes</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
yaassss</p><p>Tarek (giver of cookies)<br/>
As it should be<br/>
Those rings need to be wrapped around some snakes</p><p> </p><p>Tarek (giver of cookies)</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
runs away</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
yeessssss tarek!!</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
TAREK I LOVE YOUUUUU</p><p>Tarek (giver of cookies)<br/>
I finally got courage for the sketch. If we can talk about sexy butter I can share my sketch</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
tarek i'm so proud of you</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
fuccck yeah!!</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
god when i finally post this beast it's gonna have so much art with it wtf</p><p>Tarek<br/>
Just make a gallery</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
xD<br/>
i think<br/>
another snippet to celebrate these cookies and this art<br/>
and these artistic cookies</p><p>Freaky Trueform Stuff<br/>

</p><p> </p><p><br/>
FenrisLorsrai<br/>
Snakes are in the oven, we'll see how they turn out</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
i'm lov<br/>
ur perfect fenris</p><p>cassie-oh<br/>
oh my god<br/>
eyes!<br/>
they're perfect</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
They're pumpkin seeds<br/>
</p><p>cassie-oh<br/>
ohhh clever! esp with the cardamom!<br/>
anise cookies are super popular here and now i want to have a sandwich with anise cookie on one side, cardamom on the other</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
Not shown, so many tasty cookie shards</p><p>sosobriquet<br/>
oh my god will you marry me?</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
That sounds tasty</p><p>cassie-oh<br/>
if you like anise, come to western ny in the winter<br/>
it's wild</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
I love anise I will eat it all<br/>
Sneks almost cool</p><p>A Janth<br/>
god bless all these updates, thank you fenris for letting us sexualize ur butter and cookies </p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
Just so long as it's not used as lube</p><p><br/>
FenrisLorsrai</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tasty but fragile<br/>
I kinda winged it on those cause we were out of what I was going to originally use<br/>
Let do final assembly!</p><p>D20OwlBear<br/>
valid!!<br/>
i'm love them</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
i can't believe you made cookies of my fic i'm dying over here</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B_q7Y7IA3H1/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">See a video turnaround of it!</a><br/>
FenrisLorsrai<br/>
Posted . Now gonna go put some in my mouth.</p><p>𝙼𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎𝙱𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚢<br/>
i hope they are amazing xD</p><p>FenrisLorsrai<br/>
They ARE tasty. I ate some fail pieces earlier, I just didn't get to sit down with cup of tea and enjoy them like I'm Aziraphale</p>
<hr/><p><a id="recipe" name="recipe"></a>Cardamom butter cookies <a href="#recipeback">take me back to top to see the work in progress photos</a></p><p>
  <b>Ingredients</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>3 cups all-purpose flour
</li>
<li>1 teaspoon baking powder
</li>
<li>3/4 teaspoon salt
</li>
<li>1 1/2 teaspoons ground cardamom
</li>
<li>1/2 teaspoon ground cinnamon
</li>
<li>1/4 teaspoon ground allspice
</li>
<li>2 sticks (1 cup) unsalted butter, softened
</li>
<li>1 1/4 cups granulated sugar
</li>
<li>2 large eggs
</li>
<li>1 teaspoon vanilla
</li>
<li> Yellow food coloring
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>List 2<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<ul>
<li> some pumpkin seeds (pepitos)
</li>
<li> some cocoa
</li>
<li> some additional granulated sugar
</li>
<li> some chocolate chips or squares. Or cinnamon chips if you want the taste of demon come according to MovesLikeBucky
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>Mix all the dry stuff on list 1 together in a bowl

</p><p>Beat together butter and sugar in a large bowl with an electric mixer until pale and fluffy, about 2 to 4 minutes. (or you can use a hand creamer or potato masher if you don't have an electric mixer) You may need to scrape beaters.  Beat in eggs and vanilla. Reduce speed to low, then mix in flour mixture until just combined.

</p><p>Form dough into a big enough log you can cut ring in it.  Use some plastic wrap to roll it up into a big log. Use plastic wrap and your hands to roll, press, and even out shape of log. 

</p><p>The dough will be very soft at this point, so let the logs chill in fridge until firm. Check on them and reroll a couple times. Chill until really firm.  (total chill time around 2 hours)

</p><p>Use a knife to cut off 1/4 inch thick slices.  If they didn't come out perfectly round, you can use a glass or biscuit cutter to make them perfectly round.  Use a smaller cutter or a shot glass to make the center hole. Cut a small piece through the ring to make a slot wider than cookie is thick. 

</p><p>transfer to ungreased cookie sheets.

</p><p>On the ones you want to put eyes on, add pumpkin seeds!  arrange however you think looks weirdest.

</p><p>Set the oven to 350°F. 

</p><p>SNEKS! I forgot to photograph how I made the snakes. Take all your scraps from making rings and squish it together in a mass your going to roll back out.  cover outside in cocoa powder and sugar mix (or use cocoa mix) and roll it out flat.  If there's spots that aren't quit dark enough, add a little more cocoa powder. Roll it out to about same 1/4" thickness.  Cut dough in strips.

</p><p>take a dough strip and make a little S curve with it.  Pinch the end to make a tail. Fold the broader end back enough to make a head.  Make a little pinch behind head and pinch the nose.  Use something to poke little holes for eyes. Make a snek!

</p><p>Bake cookies, switching position of sheets halfway through baking, until edges are golden, 10 to 12 minutes total.  Sneks can go a tiny bit longer to make them darker.

</p><p>Cool on sheets 3 minutes then transfer to rack.  Let cool completely before transferring. EXPECT THERE WILL BE SOME COOKIES THAT CRACK.  make more than you need for final assembly.

</p><p>
  
</p><p>Slot two of the cookies together through the slot you cut, 90 degrees to each other.  Use another one as base to stand up your cookie sphere. Put a snake thorough it.

</p><p>MAKE IT PORNIER!  Melt some chocolate in the microwave and drizzle it on there. 

</p><p>If you didn't use all the dough, it can be chilled for 5 days or frozen, wrapped in a double layer of plastic wrap, 1 month (thaw in refrigerator just until they can be sliced). · Cookies (with or without icing) keep, layered between sheets of wax paper or parchment, in an airtight container at room temperature 1 week.

</p><p>
  <b>what if I just want to make normal cookies!?!</b>
</p><p>roll them into two logs each about 12" long and 1 1/2" in diameter.</p><p>
  <b> can I just eat this cookie dough?</b>
</p><p>I have made this for friends that are big cookie dough fans.  just leave out the eggs then. Baking powder also unnecessary. eat it with a spoon! Throw it in ice cream! live your best life!
</p><p>
  <b>can I make this gluten free?<b></b></b>
</p><p>Probably?  I don't know how it would affect structural integrity for making crazy rings, should be fine as normal cookies.  Leave me a comment if you try this with a non-wheat flour!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The miscreants involved:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/">MovesLikeBucky<br/>
</a><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeforeCrimson/pseuds/D20Owlbear">D20OwlBear</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanit/pseuds/idanit">Idanit<br/>
</a><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/">Cassie-Oh</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet">sosobriquet</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxnoctua">NoxNoctua</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarek_giverofcookies/pseuds/Tarek_giverofcookies">Tarek</a><br/>(transcript was edited to remove some redundant bits and keysmashes. This is the highlights)<br/>Will there be more terrifying cooking in the future?<br/>TIME WILL TELL.</p><p>(I do also have perfectly nice other fics including some angel and demon true form stuff, though not in biscuit form)</p><p>EDIT UPDATE: tarek finished the sketch! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/57794167">see the final true form sex</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>